Selectable Deities
The Depths features several custom deities who can be chosen in game on character creation. See also Historical Deities section for more information on the other deities that form part of the Depths lore. Veldex God of Valor Aliases: Knight Lord Alignment: Lawful Good Portfolio: Honor, Valor Veldex was most commonly followed by orders of knights and paladins and all who sought o uphold divine justice and the code of chivalry; in particular, the Knights of Magilone. He always opposed Krell and the other wicked gods and so did his followers, which often made them unpopular with the nobility of the city states controlled by the Church of the Shroud. The worship of Veldex was frowned upon and eventually outlawed in the city of Greystone, and the Knights of Magilone were forced into hiding. Apart from the Knights, Veldex was also worshipped by the Witchwood halflings, and the mages of the Duskcaster society, named after one of the first ever mortal mages to be taught the secrets of arcane lore by the Arnde. A survivor of the apocalyptic eruption between Allanbay and Krell at the end of the final Fatewar, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Sorn Godess of Fertility Aliases: Goddess of Life, Elven Mother, Green Mother Alignment: Chaotic Good Portfolio: Femininity, Motherhood Sorn was once a mortal elf until Allanbay brought her to the Twelve Stairs and made her his bride and a goddess. She was long worshiped by the elves of Rendora until they displeased her with their unholy practices and she cast their city deep into the earth. Rodhani halflings claim that she appeared to them shortly after this and named them as her new chosen people. Sorn was long coveted by Crest, the god of magic. He forced Allanbay to give her up, and she was made a prisoner in his moon fortress. Her followers were persecuted by The Church of the Shroud, but was worshiped openly alongside her husband and their two sons Basenbe and Malamay in the Temple of the Four at Sanctuary. She was popular the world over, particularly among elves and halflings. Rituals performed in her honour generally celebrate fertility, agriculture and the family. Imprisoned in the Moon Fortress during the Final Fatewar, she is likely still a prisoner of Crest, who survived the apocalypse. Daeder God of Mountains Aliases: Dwarven Father, The Great Smith Alignment: Lawful Neutral Portfolio: Stonework, Metalsmithing, Construction Daeder created the dwarves from his own blood, and was often known as their father. Unsurprisingly, he was very widely followed by dwarves, although gnomes sometimes worshiped him too. For centuries Daeder held himself aloof in matters of celestial politics and neither supported nor opposed Phykrell. He was eventually persuaded by his fellow gods to build the Crown Spire prison for Phykrell. The last shard of the key to this prison was guarded by Daeder's favored people in the citadel of Falgoon gap; even his most fanatical followers, the Trodding Hammers, were slaughtered when the citadel fell. It was also Daeder who constructed the Tower of Salt and Sandstone at Basenbe's behest. A survivor of the apocalyptic eruption between Allanbay and Krell at the end of the Final Fatewar, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Crest God of Magic Aliases: Moonkeeper Alignment: Chaotic Evil Portfolio: Magic, Lore Crest was responsible for the discovery of arcane magic and sold the secret to each of his fellow gods. Allanbay paid the highest price, and since that day his once mortal wife, Sorn, was made a prisoner in Crest's Moon Fortress. Some of Crest's more belligerent followers claimed that worship of Sorn was effectively worship of Crest. It was Crest who sent down the Arnde, dark angels from the celestial plane, to teach the secrets of magic to mortals. Crest was followed by many individual mages and scholars: he had a strong following among the Plane-touched and the Lore Dragons in particular. The best known organisation following Crest was the Crescent Order, who historically played a role in the Church of the Shroud. Although Crest was generally an ally of Krell, the Crescent Order displeased Krell during the civil war. The only deity genuinely well disposed towards the God of Magic was Vidal. But once Cret no longer had any firm loyalties, both sides attempted to cultivate his friendship and that of his followers, however odious that may have seemed. A survivor of the apocalyptic eruption between Allanbay and Krell at the end of the Final Fatewar, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Basenbe God of Prophecy Aliases: God of Fate, Farseer Alignment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Scrying, Fortune Telling Basenbe is the elder son of Sorn and Allanbay and a god in his own right. His followers were few and far between and often persecuted by the Shroud. He was a favourite of seers and mendicants, and was also worshiped alongside his parents and his brother in Sanctuary's Temple of Four. Like his brother and father, Basenbe grieved over the captivity of his mother, Sorn, in Crest's Moon Fortress. Basenbe is known for his visions and dreams of the future. It was at Basenbe's behest that Daeder built the Tower of Salt and Sandstone to block the way between earth and heaven, after Basenbe had foreseen an era in which the gods would wage war across the mortal plane. Several scrolls on which he had written these visions were stolen by Hester. A survivor of the apocalyptic eruption between Allanbay and Krell at the end of the Final Fatewar, his whereabouts are currently unknown. __TOC__ Category:History Category:Unique